the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Sweet
Mr. Eric Sweet is the headmaster of the school and the school's chemistry teacher. He was in on the secret about what happened to Joy Mercer and also thought Joy was the Chosen One, but it was really Nina Martin. This is because he is/was part of The Secret Society. He is strict about the rules he lays out, but very understanding, as he listened to everything Mara had to say about hedgehogs while she was stalling him when Patricia was in his office stealing Joy's file. Mr. Sweet often sums things up by speaking in Latin, for example, “Silentium est Aurum! Silence is Golden." Mr. Sweet is in the Secret Society with Victor Rodenmaar Jr. to find the Book Of Isis and the Mask Of Anubis. He is the loving father of Eddie Miller, also known as Edison Sweet. He has a complicated relationship with his son. They care for each other very much, but they are on opposite sides of the conflict. He is the Seeker. At the beginning of Season 3, he was part of a society with Victor and Miss Denby as they were trying to reawaken Robert-Frobisher Smythe from his almost one hundred year long sleep. In Season 3, he was surprised about the project Ms. Denby gave the students (the family tree) so he shut it down, in order to keep his own son in the dark about their plans. He later attempts to expel his son, as well as the rest of Sibuna, but relents due to the persuasion of Miss Denby. He was taken as one of the sinners in Season 3. He also used to do line dancing. He is portrayed by Paul Antony-Barber. View the Eric Sweet Gallery. Trivia *Mr. Sweet is Nathalia Ramos's favorite character. *The first time we ever saw Mr. Eric Sweet show his very strict side is in House of Accusations / House of Hasty. *His son is Eddie Miller. *His ex-wife lives in America, where Eddie lived until his mom sent him to England to attend boarding school. *Eric knew about Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, and Joy's family histories, and devised a way to gather all of them in Anubis House. He set up a scholarship funded by the "Candy Foundation" (in British English, Mr Sweet's spoken English, "candy" is known as "sweet" or "sweets) which was a mere ploy to gather all the 4 descendants in order to re-awaken Robert Frobisher-Smythe. With all four being on the scholarship, he could keep them at the school for the all important ceremony. *Eric takes his job as Seeker very seriously, even going so far as to betray and lie to his own son. *He has lots of experience in knowing whether students are lying, as seen when Eddie pretends to be ill. *He has a Bachelor in Science, as seen in House of Confrontation / House of Alarms. *In House of Winning / House of Moonlighting, after Fabian won the final for the Dodgeball Tournament, Mr. Sweet got really happy that Anubis House won. * He was the third sinner, the Sinner of Envy. *He has a picture of him and Eddie going fishing in his office. *He gets very happy for his students when they accomplish something. For example, when Jerome won the ping-pong tournament Mr. Sweet was more than ecstatic. *He likes Piper Williamson and thinks she is a very smart and well-versed student. He wishes she had stayed at the school. *He is shown to be afraid of the dark. *He seems to like speaking in Latin as he does it frequently. *He ships Peddie. *He used to go to the boarding school and live in Anubis House, like his son. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Adults Category:Members of the Secret Society Category:The Awakening Group Category:Teachers Category:Males